Sasori kena Batunya!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Sumary inside. gak pande bikin Summary. Fic Gj,Abal, Aneh, tapi dibaca ya.


**Sasori kena batunya!**

**Hai, ini fic Naruto pertama Ketrin lho! (Naruto,Readers: brisik amat lo.), silahkan dibaca dan tinggalin oleh-oleh review yang sangat membantu ya! (All: astaga, Ketrin! Lanjutin fic nya cepetan!)**

**Summary: Bagaimana kalau karakter kita yang ini membuat aneh-aneh? Percuma modal muka kece, otak karat bangkotan. OOC Sasori and other!**

**Warning: fic jelek, abal, GJ, OOC, Typo(doain jangan ya), De-el-el.**

**Disclaimer: meski uda berdoa sampai merem melek, aku tetep gak memiliki Naruto.**

* * *

"Hmm.. Err.. Etto.. Uhh.." pantat Sasori dari tadi bergeser dari tembok cina ke samudra pasifik, alias bergeser ke kiri dan kanan. Macam kena bisul gede aja.

"Sas, kalo lo uda kena virus ikan gila, kasi tau aku. Biar kusembuhin lo." Tawar Kisame.

"Gak, dia kena virus tindikan alay." Pein makin ngaco.

"Mungkin virus tanaman rabies kali." Zetzu sama sekali gak membantu.

"Malahan kalian kayaknya kena sambar genjutsu si Kurenai sampe ngaco ginian. Gak membantu sama sekali deh." Sasori sweatdrop mendengar sahutan _team mate_ nya.

Semuanya hanya melongo ke Sasori yang kembali gatal sendiri. Sampai akhirnya..

"Woi itu dia! GUE NGIDAM **DUREN!** Leader, beliin yaah." Sasori melancarkan jurus memelasnya yang uda terkenal di seluruh asia. Tapi sayangnya..

"Gue mau sih mau. cuman... ELO YANG TERAKHIR KALI NGHABISIN UANG KAS AKATSUKI BUAT BARBIE LO!" Pein muncrat seketika sambil nunjuk tumpukan barbie yang masih dalam kotak.

"Tapi, leadeer!" Sasori gak berhenti merengek, tapi Pein gak pikirin.

"Pokoknya aye kagak mau!" Pein nutup mata dan telinga sambil tereak 'lalalala' guna menghindari rayuan Sasori. Tapi dia sendiri malah kejedut dinding. Lebih sedapnya lagi, ada pula meja kecil yang tepat mencium(?) dedek kecil si Pein alias bagian privat si Pein. (Readers: Ouch! XD)

* * *

Sasori yang kesal karena permintaannya gak dituruti langsung nangis bombay dan keluar dari markas. Dia berjalan tak tentu arah sampai ada arwah si Yondaime numpang lewat di otak kacangannya.

"Oh iya! Gue bisa nyolong yah! Gile, gue jenius amat!" karena gak ada yang bisa sweatdrop disitu, alhasil burung dan tupai disana yang sweatdrop mendengar perkataan alay Sasori.

"Hmm, siapa yang punya pokok duren yah?" tanya Sasori sama hantu terdekat(?).

"_Keluarga Hyuuga punya, Mas Saso."_ Jawab hantu itu#Author digeplak.

Sasori segera ngacir ke kediaman Hyuuga dan benar pula setan itu. Memang ada pohon duren, pada masak semua lagi. Iler bau curut netes dari sisi bibir Sasori. Niatnya buat nyuri duren itu langsung menghantuinya. Dia langsung masuk dan hendak manjat pohonnya, tapi datang pula anjing gedenya minta ampun ngejar dia.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

(Readers: WHAAAT NARUTO JADI GUK-GUK?!

Ketrin: Nggak lho, nama anjingnya 'Naruto'. Anjingnya juga pemberian Naruto.

Readers: Owch, gituch ternyatach.)

Hinata mendekati anjingnya dan mengelusnya dengan halus. Sedangkan si Naruto melongo kearah pokok durennya. Hinata awalnya mau pake byakugan tapi dia malah berasumsi,

"Owh, kamu mau durian ya? Yauda aku ambil ya." Hinata langsung manjat dan ngambil salah satu durian (Gak salah tuh? masa Hinata manjat?). Tau-tau anjingnya lahap memakan duren itu. (anjing ajaib.)

Sasori bikin muka nanar, karena sayang durennya dikasih ke Naruto, anjingnya Hinata. Dia sampe nangis-nangis, gigit baju sama dahan pohon, ingusan, dsb.

'_Ya udah lah. Cuman satu kok. Disini masih banyak kalee, weeek.'_ Sasori entah membatin sama siapa (Readers: ngapain pula membatin ke orang lain?!)

Tau tau, datang si Neji. Sasori menguping pembicaraan sesama Hyuuga itu.

"Hin, yang lain pada ngunjung. Mau disungguhin apa?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, sungguhin durian ini saja. semuanya sudah masak." Sasori langsung keringat dingin dan langsung bersila buat berdoa biar gak jadi diambil duren lain.

"Boleh, juga. Si Sasuke paling congok makan duren sih." Sasori membiru seketika.

10 buah durian kembali diambil, sisa durian masih banyak cuman si Sasori pelitnya lebih membahana dari mr. Crab. Setelah keduanya pergi, dia langsung melaksanakan misi kampretnya itu. Dengan bantuan boneka-bonekanya, dicolongnya 50 buah durian (mak! Busyeet!) dan dia langsung kembali ke markas Akatsuki. Pake tampang watados, dia mamerkan duren gak seberapa itu.

"Gak boleh ada yang makan sekutilpun! Ini punya gue! Awwmm nyam glup!" Sasori makan pakai kecepatan buzz lightyear, bahkan kulit durennya hampir kena makan.

Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Itachi awalnya juga ngiler, tiba-tiba berhenti karena perkataan si Zetsu dan Konan.

"Aku dengar durian di Konoha agak beracun yah?" ujar Zetsu.

"Ah, masa? Coba aku tanya si Sasuke." Itachi lari triple light speed dan balik lagi. "Bener pula tuh! Si Sasuke aja tadi hampir makan satu. Katanya ada masalah sama pupuknya."

"Emang kenapa pupuknya senpai? Tobi anak baek penasaran!" Tobi bergelayut manja di lengan Itachi. Kisame nendang Tobi seketika.

"Katanya di konoha ada pabrik pupuk khusus duren, dijual murah dan rumornya kualitasnya bagus. cuman, ternyata ada zat racun jadi masuk ke buahnya." Jelas Konan.

"Emang apa aja efek sampingnya, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Hmm, katanya awalnya kau gak akan bisa berhenti makan sampai habis semua."

Semuanya mandang ke arah Sasori, yang tengah rakusnya mencomoti duren-duren itu.

"Lalu, badanmu bakal berubah jadi ijo macam upil."

Sasori mulai berubah jadi warna ijo. Semuanya jadi panik dikit.

"Setelah itu, akan ada metabolisme yang ngejreng. Cuman apa ya?" Tiba-tiba,

DHUUUUUUUUEEET! PRRUT PREEEET BHHUUUUUT! Sasori melepaskan angin taufan alias SHOCKING **KENTHUT!** Semuanya langsung ngacir keluar, sementara si Sasori masih melahap durennya meski udah terkontaminasi sama bau EE plus duren yang dicernanya.

"Lalu apa lagi? Uhuk uhuk huweek! Bauk!" Pein mau muntah hirup bau kembang tujuh itu.

"Uhuk! Lalu, dia akan meledak. Tapi katanya gak mati, cuman meledak!"

BHHHUUUUUUUUM!

Karena penasaran, semuanya pakai masker dan masuk kedalam. Seluruh duren colongannya udah habis masuk ke perut Sasori. Tapi anehnya ada satu duren yang tergeletak di posisi Sasori. Sedangkan Sasorinya sudah entah kemana. Lagi mencret mungkin.

"Sementara si Sasori belum balik, kita makan aja yuk duren ini. Mungkin dia uda kenyang." Usul Hidan. Semuanya ngangguk setuju.

Ternyata dibalik duren itu, itu adalah Sasori yang secara magis berubah menjadi duren karena efek sampingnya. Pantasan duren konoha dibilang beracun.

"_Oii! Selamatin aku!"_ teriak Sasori, tapi gak ada yang bisa denger. Emangnya dimana-mana ada duren ngomong? (Readers: iya juga yah.)

"Nah, ayo belah." Kakuzu membelah duren itu.

"_Tidak! Tidak! JANGAAAN!" _ Sasori menjerit sejadi-jadi. Tapi terlambat, dia sudah dilahap secara ganas oleh Akatsuki. (Readers: kok ganas, Ketrin? Ketrin: abiss Akatsukinya laper, cuman kas mereka abis. Gak bisa beli makanan deh.)

Akhirnya Sasori habis dicerna dan jadi EE di kamar mandi setelah semuanya boker. Karena Sasori menghilang tanpa alasan jelas, Akhirnya Ketrin si Author diangkat si Pein jadi anggota Akatsuki baru! Yeeey!

**KELAR!**

* * *

**Akatsuki, minus Sasori: Buh.. HAHAHAHAHA! SASORI JADI EE!**

**Sasori*mau nangis*: Ketrin! Lo kok nyiksa gueee?!**

**Ketrins: makanya makan duren bagi-bagi, mas!**

**Sasori: kau sendiri alergi duren, Ketrin! (memang bener sih.)**

**Ketrin: iya gue tau, cuman anggota akatsuki lain? Kenapa gak bagi sama mereka?**

**Sasori: hayooolloooooh! *pingsan!***

Minna, tak keberatan meninggalkan satu review yang sangat berharga bukan? P.s: jangan flame yah.


End file.
